What Really Happened to Anakin Solo
by xwingday
Summary: UPDATED on 23 Oct 2003! After Star by Star, Reble Dream, Reble Stand and Traitor of NJO. Discontinued for the moment. I will work on it again when I can find the time. Sorry.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of these characters. I am not making any money from this. 

A/N: This takes place after Star by Star. In addition, I have rerun it through the spell check. It was not left that way to offend anyone; I have merely been busy with job interviews. Thank you for the reviews and I hope I have cleared up the errors. Enjoy.

**What Really Happened to Anakin Solo**

**By: X-wing Day**

**Chapter 1 **

'I can't take it anymore!' Anakin Solo's mind screamed. He was being driven _mad_. He was tiered, he was…

'let me go.' Anakin's mental voice was low and quite and small, even timid. 'let me go…'

'_LET ME GO!'_ He mentally thundered. His mind was cracking and images of the mission continued to torment him. '_LET ME GO!!!'_

Tahiri Veila snapped awake. "Anakin?" she whispered into the darkness. There was no answer.

'Of course there's no answer, he's dead.' She thought glumly. She had thought she sensed him, heard him cry out… But it was just a nightmare taunting her. She had thought she heard his voice several times since his funeral, thought she could feel him…

'I miss you, Anakin.'

**Chapter 2**

Anakin Solo floated, as he had for so long, in this void between life and death. Memories continued to assault him and he had begun to ramble endlessly as the images continued to assault him.

"The voices... They won't go away... Won't let me die... Wont...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He trashed and lashed out at the empty space before finally going back to quiet, disturbed rambling.

"Excellent." The shaper spoke quietly in Vong. "He is almost ready."

"Are you certain about this?" Asked a warrior in his most respectful tone. "Might they not find a way to cure him?"

"The infidels?" The shaper asked in disbelief. She suddenly turned toward the warrior and began to speak in a low dangerous tone. "I will break his mind. I will twist and warp what little he remembers so that all he will believe, all he will know, will be what I allow him to know. I will use him to bring back glory to Yun Harla!"

**Chapter 3**

The period of time in which he had floated in the immense black nothingness seemed endless to him. His mind was a jumble of tormenting, fragmented memories and haunting half voices, which he no longer recognized. It seemed he would never be free of this space between life and death, between sanity and lunacy... But they had finally brought him out...

As the warriors reached in to pull the young man from the living tube of liquid in which he had spent months he attacked. The telekinetic blast he sent through them back into a wall as he jumped at the first and started to choke him. The second warrior was shocked to see the young man snap the warrior's neck and brought up his staff, preparing to defend himself.

"Halt!" Came the shapers voice from the hatchway of the room. She watched with twelve more warriors at her back as the young man crouched into a far corner of the room. "He is impressive even in his current state. Oh, the things we will have him do for Yun Harla..."

" I am still wry of this... Already he has killed a warrior, are you sure you will be able to control him?" Asked the tall leader of the warriors.

"Of course I will. He is already broken... All I need do now is to mold him in the way I desire." She smiled imperiously toward the shape in the corner, which now muttered incoherently. "It will be only a matter of skill. Leave him now! Let him snivel in that corner until I am ready to proceed!" She snapped to the warriors.

As they left, reverently dragging their fellow warrior's body behind them, the young mans blue eyes followed them. When they were gone and the living hatch was sealed he slowly stopped muttering and just stared at the hatch. It was silent for several minutes before he uttered a single lone word...

"Tahiri."

Halfway across the galaxy Tahiri Veila suddenly froze in mid step. She heard, no felt, her name being spoken. She knew the voice and the since attached to it, knew them as well as her own.

"Anakin?" she asked quietly under her breath. She waited but neither heard nor felt a reply. Her heart sank again and she held back tears. "He's dead, and I'm just hearing things."

AN. That's it for now. Please let me know what you think and I am sorry I have been taking so long to update stories.

**Chapter 4  
  
The young man sat in the corner of his living cell, awaiting the shaper's appearance. As he sat, his mind continued to reel and he mentally screamed. Scraps of scattered memories and half-forgotten thoughts. And her face. The face of one like himself, her green eyes sad, always seemed to calm him in a way he could not understand.**

  
As the shaper entered the room, he rose and bowed respectfully. She watched him with a calculating look in her eyes. She stared at him for a long moment before she decided to speak.

  
'Who is your enemy?' she asked in Yuzzan Vong langue.

  
'The infidels. Those who use the abominations to do their work.' He answered, the familiar questions silencing the jumbled thoughts in his head.

  
'Who stole your Yuzanne Vong heritage from you?' she asked again.

  
'The infidels.' He answered more fiercely.

  
'And who has damaged your mind so?'

  
'The infidels!' he nearly shouted.

  
'And what must you do?' she nearly whispered.

  
'I will kill them all. Slowly and painfully.'

AN: I would like to thank Crovan and all those reviewers who have sent me civil reviews. And Crovan, thanks for the tip about F7. I do know how use spell check (though the comp I was on last time had errors) but I did not know about that short cut. Thank you again.


End file.
